I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then You'd Slap Me
by JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: Abbey Bominable's job was hard. As for being a successful spy in her agency, she would make friends only for them to die the next day. But when she is looking for a new assistant, will she gain more than a raise in her pay? Rated T because of mild language and depression. R&R!
1. Are You Flirting With Me?

"And what is name again?"

"Burns, Heath Burns. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me."

Abbey Bominable looked up from her clipboard towards the weird guy across from her. She was having people from her spy agency audition to be her assistant.

"Are trying to flirt with me?"

"No, I just thought you would know me if knew you."

"Whatever. Can you report at any time that call?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm...can you take out person with one punch?"

"Why do I need to punch when I can burn?"

"Fine...can take out person in one...burn?"

"Easily."

"Can you stay focused?"

"If I try."

"Fine. You have the job."

"Thanks. Since you asked me so many questions, I think it should be fair that-"

"Yes, before ask, I am busy Friday night. And always."

"Okay...how about when it's not always?"

"Just...whatever, okay? Will go on date with you if just shut up. Now, please, leave so can focus on own work. You work in office down the hallway. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks. See you later."

"Oh! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what was name again?"

Smiling, the redhead took one of her hands into his own, raising it up.

"Burns, Heath Burns. Hope you remember it this time."

He kissed her hand, then briskly walked out if the room. Abbey rolled her eyes, fixing the strap on her dress, then got back to her papers.

Her old assistant died last week. So, Abbey had chosen someone she knew she wouldn't grow close to. And he was the least serious person she had interviewed.

She giggled at the thought of him thinking that he had impressed her. She wasn't even in to getting married, or even being in a relationship. Why would she care what would happen to him?

The door to her office swung open, and Heath poked his head in. "Hey, um, Abbey?" "You call me Bominable during the work hours. Now, what is question?"

"Can I throw the old assistant's papers away?"

"Yes. Trash can is over there."

"Hahaha...thanks."

"Do not mention. And, before throw away, please shred the papers. In here. May need to keep some papers."

"Yes ma'am."

Looking back at her desk, Abbey shuffled a couple of papers.

"Did you bring form in?"

"Uh...yeah, right here."

Heath walked up to her desk and handed her a folded piece of paper. Quickly, Abbey took the paper and unfolded it, a small little scrap of paper falling out.

"Hehehe...yeah, that's my number...in case you need it...or possibly want it."

"Actually, job requires to have phone number. So that was sort of smart. Sort of."

"So you're saying you want my number?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, we'll see that opinion change soon."

"No, thank you, I am DEFINITELY fine."

"Whatever you say, but if you ever change your mind, it's right here."

"Like I am going to ever need number outside of work."

"I'll find a reason for you."

"Just go shred the papers. Now."

With a curt nod, Heath walked back to the other side of the room, mumbling something about her 'playing hard-to-get.' Smiling at the sound of the shredder, Abbey logged on to her computer. Her new assistant would only last a week. Then again, her old assistant only lasted a couple of days.

Would he only last an hour?

Oh well. At least he wouldn't survive by Friday. A wave of guilt went over Abbey, and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Um...Burns? Is that your name?"

Heath shredded the last paper then shut off the shredder.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"If...if you want, can go on...date...after work. If you want."

"Sure! Did I finally break down your barrier?"

"No. Just feel...guilty."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Have said too much."

"C'mon, you can tell me. It's not like anyone else is here."

The door to her office opened, and Abbey cracked a smile.

"You spoke too soon. What are you needing, Blue?"

Lagoona shyly smiled, blushing with embarrassment. She leaned over and whispered the answer in Abbey's ear.

"Oh! Follow me, have this for you. Burns, you stay here and watch office, got it?"

"Got it, Ms Bominable."

"It is just Bominable. Remember that now."

Abbey and Lagoona swiftly left the room, and Heath eyed Abbey's laptop.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like she has anything important on there."

After taking a glance at the door, Heath slipped into the desk chair and looked at the screen. It read:

NOTES 3/6/17

New assistant has come. He will not even last an hour in this business. Spy or not, this is not your typical job. I just agreed to go on date with him because always feel guilty. It is most likely that we will be attacked in the middle of it...this is why I have never dated nor married. As a spy, there is no time for distractions. But maybe he is one. My mistake. Discipline is what he will gain if he happens to survive. But he has no use here otherwise. If only he knew...what was his name again?

"Well, now I know."

Heath slid out of the chair and picked up one of the many papers by the shredder. It was a diary passage. Most likely from the last assistant. He placed it in the shredder, not so pleased with the sound.

He had jammed it.

Apon lifting the top off the shredder, Heath saw an old ID card. It had almost gone through. Heath pulled it out and squinted.

Why did he forget to put on his contacts this morning? He refused to wear his glasses.

The ID card was Abbey's. It showed an old picture of her; she looked about 16. Heath had joined at 15. That was 3 years ago. He still remembered hitting on ghouls in 9th grade. Fun times. But he hasn't seen someone who he actually liked until Abbey. Heath slid the card into his pocket as the door opened.

"I am back. Did not burn place down? Good work on first mission."

"Thanks? Hey, before I have to go soon, I was wondering...do you just wanna hang out here? I mean, you said that you would go on a date with me tonight, didn't you?"

"It is your choice. And...do not call it a date, call it a private meeting. All we are doing is getting to know each other."

"Cool. Oh, and also, is it alright if I bring a couple of things into your office?" "Burns, are allowed to bring anything appropriate into office. If you are needing to ask if is fine, than is most likely not. Let me get back to work now."

Heath nodded his head solemly, trying not to look up at her. She had an essence to her that seemed familiar. Heath was determined to know more about this cold-hearted ghoul who made him call her 'Bominable.'


	2. Mr Know-It-All

The work day was finally over at 5 o'clock at night.

But that didn't mean Abbey was able to get away from Heath.

She had promised she would go on a date with him. And she never lied, unless it had to do with her job.

Wasn't there some excuse she could use?

"Hey? Bominable? You ready to grab something to eat?"

"Whatever you want to do. But we come back here."

"I know that. Especially since you've been saying that all day long."

"Have only said once."

"If one means a thousand, then, yeah, I agree with you."

"Just let us get this over with."

"You're acting like it's a bad thing."

"I am because it is."

"Whatever you say..."

"Just do one favor for me."

"What?"

Abbey grabbed the collar of Heath's shirt. "Please shut up!"

Releasing his collar, she stood in front of the door, waiting. "Well? Do you want date or not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That was test. You not supposed to speak, because told you to shut up. There is never time to talk. Is always time to act. Thought would know that from being here for three years."

Heath crossed his arms. "Well, maybe, talking is acting. And how did you know how long I've been at this agency?"

"It was guess. Now is time to leave now."

"But I-"

"No buts. We leave now."

"Abbey! Uh...I mean...Bominable! I want to know why you know."

"Said we leave now."

"But-"

"We leave now!"

"Well, if you're going to be that way, then maybe we shouldn't go on a date."

"It is not like I cared. You can go on and play video games or whatever men your age do. Will just work overtime."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Abbey strutted back to her desk, making him already regret making her angry.

"Bominable! That...that was...a test! Yeah, a test. It was to see how long you can stick to something. Apparently, you can't keep a promise."

Abbey stopped walking and turned around. "I can keep a promise!"

"The only way I'll believe that is if you go on that date that you PROMISED to go on."

"Fine. But I will not do this again."

Angrily grabbing his wrist, Abbey dragged Heath out of her office and into the parking lot. "We are riding in my car."

"Bet you my car is better than yours."

"You will see..."

"Whatever y-"

In mid sentence, Heath stopped and admired Abbey's car. "Whoa, this your car?"

"Mhmm...built it myself. Even did the paint job."

"That's why it doesn't look familiar at all."

"It also has over 500 horsepower. Is very cool, am I correct?"

"This isn't cool...this is awesome!"

"Thank you. Get in."

After opening the door on the driver's side, Abbey climbed in, smiling as Heath gapped at the interior.

"Okay, I officially think that you are awesome."

"Many thanks, but we are done with the compliments. What are wanting to eat?"

"Anything you're up to."

"Not helpful enough...what if just get coffee? Coffin Bean still serve food also, if are hungry. I am not. But if you are..."

"I am. Let's go."

Apon starting the car, Abbey drove out of the parking lot, ignoring Heath's constant attempts to hold on to her free hand (she usually drove with one hand), taking a couple of glimpses at Heath so he would stop.

Tired of dealing with Heath, Abbey decided to go with it; lead him on, in a way; let him enjoy what could possibly be the last days of his life.

Abbey slowly crept her hand up towards his, not taking her eyes off the road. Silently taking a deep breath, Abbey wrapped her hand around his, trying to hold in the blush that started to appear on her cheeks.

Why was she blushing?

It wasn't like she cared. But maybe it was the fact that she wasn't sure about this whole 'date' thing. Usually she could play along and not act this way. However, Heath was a little different from the rest. Abbey knew who he was. She had known who he was for 3 years, and she was not able to tell him.

It wasn't like she was going to ask him to marry her or anything. It would just take a few simple words...or sentences.

"Um...Heath?"

"Yeah?"

"Am having to tell you something. But do not be weirded out, okay?"

"I have a confession, too."

"You go first."

"Um, okay, well, you know that computer in your office? Well, I kinda sorta looked at your notes. But don't be mad! Now I know the risks of this job, right?"

"Did not want you to know that. Why did look?"

"Because you're so intriguing."

"Just...whatever. Will get to that later. But I am having to say something that is much worse."

"What is it?"

"I...I have known you for three years, Burns, because, you are not knowing of this, but, you are one of the best in the agency. So am I. But chose you to be assistant because you did not seem eligible enough for the job, just wanted someone to fill in until I need another assistant. Then realized that you are one of the best, and now have made mistake."

"Mistake? I'm happy I got this job with you. We could be partners in crime, except we won't be causing crime, we'll be fighting it."

Abbey halfheartedly laughed, getting his point. "Am getting what you mean. But I am a little happy, just a little, that went on this 'date' or whatever."

"So you're saying you're interested?"

"No, I am saying that am happy because the air is clean now."

"I didn't know that the air was even dirty in the first place."

Abbey giggled, shaking her head. "Stop making me laugh. Need to focus on the road."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. How much longer until we're there?"

"A minute. Now, please, be quiet."

"Got it, Bominable."

"You can call me Abbey outside of work."

"It's fine, I just need to get used to calling you that."

"Whatever you want to do. We are here now."

After turning off the ignition, Abbey stepped out of the car and waited for Heath to get out. "Well? You ready or not?"

"Just a moment."

Heath slowly climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him. "Okay, now I'm ready. Let's go."

Heath wrapped his arm around Abbey's waist, and she tried to hide the fact that she was slightly enjoying it.

Was it really a mistake?


	3. I've Come to a Loss of Words by Now

(A/N: Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH CreativeWritingSoul - did I spell that right? - for responding! This chapter, however, I have rewritten about five times. I hope you like it! As for all of you! Thank you for reading my work - it means a lot to me. Sorry for taking so long to explain. I'll let you read now.)

* * *

Abbey turned a couple of knobs on the new machine as Heath walked in.

"What's up, Bominable? Literally, why is there this huge machine in the room?"

Abbey rolled her eyes. Was it not obvious enough? "It is time machine in which we are not allowed to use until I finish repairs. Will tell you when is ready to use."

Heath attempted to put two and two together. "So, what you're saying is that we have to try it out so we can see if it works."

Abbey kept her gaze at the keyboard. "Mhmm. But we will only go five minutes into the past. Do not want to get killed or change the future."

"Can we go a couple of years back? I kinda really need to fix something that I did before I joined the agency."

Abbey shrugged, a small frown forming on her face. "It depends on how works the first time."

"Okay, that's good enough for me. I just want things to go smooth so I can clear things up, y'know?"

"Yes, understand very much. What are you clearing up?"

"Oh, just some things with this girl from ninth grade."

"Oh...miss girl from high school. Do you...like... her?"

"Of course I do. I broke up with her right before I joined the agency and she still hasn't left my mind."

Abbey sighed, keeping business in front of feelings. "Then maybe it is meant to be...is it not?"

"I don't know. That's why I wanted to go back. So I could see if it is."

"Well...hope it is good for you two. The time machine is ready now. It is now time to try using it. Go inside, will be there in moment."

"Okay, see you three years from now."

Heath smirked at Abbey as he walked into the time machine, who faked a smile back. Abbey knew that hiring the awkward-but-cute guy was a stupid idea. Oh, well, she didn't need him anyway. But why did every time she and him met eyes, the amber color she could stare at all day, her heart would flutter. What had she done to herself?

After turning the last knob, Abbey opened her suitcase. She had one more dose of anti-love serum left, and she was supposed to use it for a good reason... but this situation seemed bad enough so Abbey put the needle against her arm, bracing herself for pain. She closed her eyes and...

"Abbey?!"

Abbey opened her eyes, seeing Heath with a worried expression on his face. If she was not going to be romantically involved with him, couldn't he just stay out of the way?

"Yes, Burns? And you forgot what call me during work hours. Should of never told you first name."

"Sorry, I was just wondering why you were about to inject yourself with something that for all I know could possibly kill you!"

Was he really that stupid? Didn't he know it was his fault? "Will not kill me, boy who all of a sudden seem to care. Do what want to do. You are not mother. In fact, I am older than you. So leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because it is none of yak boy's business. Go back into the time machine."

"No."

"Now."

"I said no."

The anger bubbled up inside of Abbey and she froze the ground in front of him. "Well, said now. You listen to orders if like having paycheck. Now...go into the time machine."

"Fine."

Accepting defeat, Heath stepped back into the time machine, trying his best not to look back. He had thought things were actually going good between them. He could tell. Heath had always seen how she would check him out when he walked into the room. He could tell she had been less focused, also. And she wouldn't stop asking so many stupid questions!

All Heath had wanted to do was apologize to his ex-girlfriend for cheating on her. Maybe Abbey thought he wanted the girl back...that was a definite NO.

Keeping in his temptation to press every single flashy button, Heath walked out of the dreaded time machine and told Abbey he was headed for the bathroom. He didn't need to go, but something told him this was going to be a long trip into the past...

* * *

(So, what do you think? Yeah, it's a little crappy, considering I had so many tests today. But, good enough for me. And, yes, Creative - that's what I'll call you for short - I have attempted to use the skills you listed. At least one of them. I'm not super sure. I gotta go before my sister starts making me watch 'Tinkerbell: The Pirate Fairy' with her. R&R!)


	4. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

(A/N: I'm not telling you anything about this chapter... except that there is a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Thank you.)

* * *

Pulling on her silky white gloves, Abbey stepped out of the time machine, Heath right behind her. She smiled at the oh-so-familiar way her heels clicked on the somewhat-cracked checkered pink tile. But something seemed off...

Abbey touched the tan walls, the old paint peeling, and she spotted a splotch of red. Red? The halls were never red before.

Eyeing the ground, she saw that the crevices were grimed with blood. Someone had been there before them. And she knew exactly who.

"We are too late. Someone else has already come."

Did it really have to be today?

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Who was it? Who did they kill?"

Abbey shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I have come too late. It is the end of Abbey now."

Was it normal for a ghoul to get mad at you then freak out and act like it would be their last time seeing you? Heath thought not. "Wait, whoa, let's backtrack for a moment, okay? How exactly is it the end of you?"

Abbey scowled in response. "Because they have killed the past me. Will be gone in matter of hours. Is best for you to leave now."

"Why?"

"Because they will kill you, too. Want you to go back were we started, okay?"

"Cool... you're coming with me, right?

Abbey shook her head, multiple tears running down her face. "As of now, am supposed to be dead. I am time anomaly. They will come to get me, and then will be gone forever."

"And you're saying?"

"Do you not get it? I. Am. Dead."

"But... how? Will I ever see you again?"

Abbey sat down, leaning against the wall. She patted the area next to her, and Heath awkwardly sat next to her, trying not to sit too close.

"My enemy... her name is Toralei. She was the 'mean girl with sandpaper tongue' where we work. Like, the person who always ruin everything that you do. Until she quit. Then she join enemy agency, vowing she would get me one day. Just did not know would be today."

Heath crossed his arms. "I think you did know that it was going to be today. This wasn't a mission, was it? It was you trying to get me to help you save your ass. Well, I'm not."

Abbey shook him, gripping his shoulders. "Has it not occurred to you that I am going to die, Heath Burns? Yes, have blown cover, but at least care, right?"

"No. Honestly, I don't care," Heath frowned at the way Abbey was sobbing, but he continued. "You lied. I actually went in this so-called 'broken machine', just 'cause I was excited for adventure, the-"

"The what?" A small voice purred in the distance.

Toralei was here...

Heath's eyes widened as the feline hopped down from the old light fixture.

"Who are you supposed to be, fur-ball?"

"The name's Toralei, Toralei Stripe. Hello, Abbey. I see you brought your boyfriend along to protect you." Toralei? That name sounded familiar.

Abbey quickly stood up, stepping on the cat's tail, making Toralei give out a little yelp. "He is not boyfriend! He is assistant who cannot listen to instructions."

"Oh, really now? So you wouldn't care if I kicked him?"

"Kicking him is worst thing can do?"

Toralei smirked, kicking Abbey in the shin. "No, but it isn't the worst I can do to you, either."

Abbey gave her a sharp glare, then froze Toralei's feet to the ground. "You cannot kick if feet are stuck."

Toralei tried to break free, but failed doing so. "Let me go!"

"Never."

That was it. Toralei was Heath's old ghoulfriend. And he hadn't cheated on her, she cheated on him. He had gone back in time for nothing, and had caused the ghoul of his dreams to be murdered.

Wait, ghoul of his dreams? Did he just think of her like that?

Forget it, he had to help.

Taking one of the pictures off the wall, Heath smashed it on Toralei's head, causing the glass and picture frame to shatter.

Breathing heavily, Heath glanced at Abbey and smiled, but he frowned yet again to what he saw.

Abbey's panicked eyes darted from her now disappearing hand to Heath, who was frowning at her.

Abbey draped her arms over his shoulders, crying her eyes out.

Heath just stood still, unmoving, not showing anyway that he cared at all. This made Abbey cry harder.

"Abbey, what have you not been telling me?"

Making her tears come to a cease, Abbey explained everything as fast as she could. How Toralei had killed her last assistant. How she would be gone pretty soon. How he had made the job better. She explained everything she had never told him... Almost.

"...and there is one more thing have not told you."

Heath raised an eyebrow, knowing that in seconds she would be gone.

"What would that be?"

"Am thinking that like you, Heath Burns. Why have not said this, well, you must be wondering. Did not finally realize that until now."

Right before disappearing into oblivion, Abbey kissed his cheek goodbye.

Heath opened his eyes, only to see Abbey gone. Even after all the crap he had put her through, he had this painful feeling in his stomach and his chest, like he would throw up.

She had said that she liked him. Was all the heat of the moment or something? No, Abbey would always think things through.

He had to stop thinking about her.

Every time a single thought led to thinking about Abbey, it felt like a punch to his gut. He could normally handle things like a slap or kick, but this seemed to hurt ten times worse.

Why, heck, the flu would be a mere cold compared to this.

Stumbling back into the time machine, Heath punched in all the necessary numbers, and he went back in time.

(A/N: Hey again! Yeah, yeah, Abbey died. And I want to know if you want her to stay dead or come back to life somehow.

Thank you all,

-JackieLanternXOXO)


	5. Goodnight, My Firefly

(A/N: just read on... and, no, this has nothing to do with Abbey staying dead or somehow coming back to life.)

For every night after Abbey's death, Heath had the same horrifying and vivid dream of what exactly had happened that day.

He'd either wake up screaming or crying (he wasn't one to cry, either), and his 'sister-friend', Jackie, would have to climb out of the guest bed and comfort him back to sleep.

He felt like a toddler.

A weak, defenseless, young lifeform who couldn't get a grip.

But he couldn't hold it back, stirring emotions and thoughts raging and taking over his body.

In other words, he felt like hell.

On this particular night, Heath had fallen out of bed, interrupting the never-ending nightmare. He simultaneously bursted into tears and shouted for his dear friend.

"JACKIE!"

Jackie came in, her green robe tied from the last time and her hair like it's usual ways when she slept: a rat's nest.

Sympathy in her tired eyes, she kneeled down and gave her cold, shivering friend a warm hug, letting the warm embers inside of her heat him up.

Releasing him from the lengthy hug, Jackie sat across from Heath. "Who knew the ghoul you said you 'absolutely despised' would get you breaking down like this? I sure know I didn't."

Heath looked up at Jackie, and the Jack-O-Lantern finally noticed his appearance. With the combination of his bloodshot eyes and his deathly pale skin, Jackie felt like crying herself.

Jackie pulled him closer, it not being so awkward, for the two had been best friends since the fifth grade.

Running her thin, long fingers through his messy and knotted locks, Jackie decided to ask something she wouldn't of asked at the beginning of his trauma.

"Heath, sweetie, would you like to talk about it?"

He gave her a sharp glare for daring to ask that question, then said, "I don't want you to suffer either."

Jackie shot him a questioning look. What the heck did he mean by that?

"It'll make you feel better..."

Heath crossed his arms, obviously trying to escape Jackie's mother-like embrace. "Why does everyone say that when we all know it doesn't?"

"Maybe this time, it might just take an ounce off your shoulders. Just a bit. It's worth a try, is not?"

Heath sighed. Maybe she was right. He could tell her, after all, for she had become more of a motherly figure than a friend since his parents had died not that long ago.

"Can... can I tell you about everything?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. Honestly, that boy asked some pretty stupid questions. "What do you think?"

A smile smile crept across his visage for the first time in weeks. "If I tell you, than you can't tell anyone. Some of this is top secret information."

Jackie stifled a smile. "Sir, yes, sir."

Heath explained everything from the beginning of when he was hired to be Abbey's assistant. And he explained how he and Abbey had bonded over the silliest things, like her awesomely fast car or how evil Toralei Stripe was.

But, most of all, he explained his love for Abbey.

Yeah, she had made him do the most ridiculous tasks around the building, and she would often call him 'asshole' when he would flirt with her on the job, but, as the way he would put it, she was definitely the most attractive living being in the universe in his eyes, inside and out.

"...and you do you wanna know the worst part?"

Jackie nodded her head, hugging her robe closer to her chest.

"When she was disappearing, I pretty much dissed the fact that the was a spark between her and I, and also the fact that she was dying. Dying in what could have been my arms, but I showed no affection. Maybe she was right. I am an asshole."

"You're not an asshole. Yeah, sure, we've all made mistakes, but there's always someway to patch things up, isn't there?"

Heath nodded his head solemly. Why did Jackie have to be so smart? "You're right. I'm tired. What about you go correct other people outside of here while I attempt to sleep? Deal?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You've got a deal. Goodnight, my firefly."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Not until you admit you like it."

"Then that would be a no."

"Goodnight, Heath, don't let the frostbite bite back."


	6. Alive?

Abbey opened her eyes, sitting up slowly. Was she still alive?

"Hello? Heath? Blue? Anybody?" All she could hear was her own voice. She seemed to be all alone.

"Hello." Wait, did she get a response?

"Who is this?"

"Toralei, Toralei Stripe. I assume you understand that you weren't the only one who broke the rules of time travel."

Looking up to see her enemy, Abbey narrowed her eyes. "You are like little baby yak. Always have to follow someone. Why are you here?"

Toralei laughed. "Same reason as you. I got killed by your, erm, friend, if you will."

Abbey crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "What? You think there is something between me and him? Is all gone. Have realized will never work."

"So you've finally met reality, hmmm? Anyways, we are both technically alive. It's just the fact that were stuck in an unknown time continuum that doesn't help. Lucky for you, I know my way out of here."

"How should I trust you?"

"Because you're not getting out of here otherwise. Plus, I've been here before."

Abbey placed a hand on her hip. "And how does it make you in charge?"

Toralei shrugged. "It doesn't. I just assumed it."

Abbey crossed her arms, cursing under her breath. "You are the plain annoying. If cannot get us out of here in fifteen minutes, am swearing that will kick you where it hurts."

"Like you have the guts to do that. Why, hell, you freaking waited for three months to tell that stupid idiot you liked him! And, by the way, if you actually WANT to get out of here, I'd at least wait until we got to our original time continuum to insult me."

"Whatever. Just get us out here so can get away from you."

"No need to be a bitch about it. Why don't we just act like we're best buddies until we get out of here? Just, you know, act like we don't hate each other?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow at Toralei's childish question. "Fine. But you start the conversation."

"Ummm . . . okay, so, why exactly did you decide to join the agency in the first place?"

"Wanted to get away from the useless flirting of the boys and the endless drama of the ghouls. Did not fit in anyways."

"Wait, wait, shut up for a second. I'm trying to concentrate."

"And where exactly is that going to get us?"

Toralei glanced at Abbey, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Home."


	7. I've Got a Life, Y'know

With a slight yawn, Jackie Lantern rose out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast for her sickly friend, Heath. He didn't seem to be getting any better.

Jackie had make him go to therapy, the gym, her parents; it seemed she had gone everywhere to try to make him feel better. And the worst part? She had to COOK.

Her, Princess Jackie Octiva Lantern, having to actually cook. She barely knew how.

Yeah, she could make things like eggs and microwave bacon for breakfast or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch, but otherwise, your kitchen would be on fire if she made anything else.

Today she was making toast. Yep, just simple, old toast. That was all she was up to making.

"Heath Burns, get the HECK down here and eat!"

Apon hearing his name, Heath ran down the stairs, taking care to not upset Jackie again. "Hi."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, running a hand through her messy hair. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Heath sat down on one of the stools by the counter. "Uh . . ."

"You're not helping. In fact, I think you should go back to work. Tomorrow." Jackie placed the plate of toast in front of Heath, sitting down next him.

". . . why do I have to?"

"So you don't get fired. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready for work."

"What's your job?"

"I model professionally. Eat your food before it gets cold. And, if you want to go, Abbey's funeral is next Saturday."

"Ummm . . . okay, I might go. I don't know if I exactly want to."

Jackie's eyes widened like plates. "You've gotten over her already?"

"No. It'd just be hard having to see her face again . . . . even if it is a hologram."

"You . . . I honestly don't understand you anymore. I gotta go. Call me if you need me."

* * *

(A/N: What is it with me and my short chapters? Ugggggggghhhhh! Just . . . I don't know anymore.)


	8. I'm Not the Hero of the Story

(A/N: Oh yeah! Two chapters in one day! Woooohooo!)

* * *

Home. That was all Abbey could think of as she stepped into her new associate's time machine.

"Are sure do not want to come back to my agency?"

Toralei shrugged it off. "Nah, I think mine needs me. But, hey, we can always hang."

Abbey nodded her head. "Sure, but what does 'hang' mean?"

"It's short for 'hang out.' Well, time to get going. You ready to head out?"

"Yes. I will press the buttons."

After shutting the metal door, Abbey punched in multiple different codes and then she sung the door open to reveal a tundra-like environment.

"This isn't your agency . . ."

"You are right. It is not."

Toralei raised an eyebrow. "Then why are we here?"

"What, you think I suddenly forgive you for all your mistakes? I not pushover. Have fun."

"Have fun? What the-"

Abbey interrupted the werecat by shoving her into the blizzard. "Farewell."

Abbey quickly slammed the door and mashed in a the necessary numbers. She was going home.

* * *

(A/N: Guess what! Me and CreativeWritingSoul are cowriting together! Yaaaaaaay! Keep on the lookout on both of our profiles to see a new story . . . it'll be awesome!)


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating, it's been a little hard with so many school projects, working on five stories at once, and co-writing... so, please, give me some time to update my chapters... I love you all! :)**


	10. To the Very Mean Guest

To the guest who has been reviewing:

I am honestly sorry for taking so long to upload, okay? There's no need to drag in bad language. And, by the way, CreativeWritingSoul is an amazing writer and person. If you don't like it anymore, that's perfectly fine with me. Just, please, when I am insulted, it breaks my little heart. I am in my own little world, to this causing me depression. And, hell, y'know what? You just made it worse. When I say I want flames, I mean on my story, not me. I'm not a bitch or an asshole or any of that. Yes, a jerk, an idiot, very much so. As for your horrible crime, I have not allowed your review to be posted on this site. Now, for everyone else who reads this, please put some sense into this person. PM me if you'd like to help with ideas. Thanks! I love you all!

-JackieLanternXOXO


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

(A/N: Okay, guys, I have brought myself to writing this... I fear it might be the last chapter. *tear* I'd listen to 'The Only Exception' by Paramore whilst reading these last two chapters.)

* * *

Heath sighed as he walked into he and Abbey's office... well, it was actually his now, but it seemed wrong to say it was just his.

With a heavy heart, Heath took out her old ice key, it reminding him of seeing her every day. Oh, how he had grown to love how she'd cursed at him for goofing off with a huge smile on her face, and how she would poke him in the side to wake him up if he had fallen asleep on the job...

But now she is gone.

There was no use to dream of love if was never there in the first place, was it?

Hands trembling, Heath opened the door, expecting to see her old desk empty, inhabiting only atmosphere, but to his surprise, there was a figure in the chair. He could make out that the monster was a young woman, around nineteen.

"Who... who are you?" Heath asked, voice cracking in the process.

The chair turned towards him. The ghoul had fair light blue skin, white hair with chunky blue highlights, sharp underbite and fangs, and was clad in a tight, formfitting black dress. Only one word came to his gloomy mind.

Abbey.

Abbey? No, it couldn't be - it shouldn't be. It wasn't even close to possible.

Heath raised a dense eyebrow. "Bominable?"

Abbey smiled. "Yes, is Bominable, did not establish on first day here? Always knew that you had pea for brain."

Dropping the plastic key to the ground as Abbey outstretched her arms for a hug, Heath smiled back. He hugged her - tight. She had to tell him to let go of her because he had squeezed the life out her in her own words. Heath frowned at the thought of squeezing the life out of her, so he let her out of his warm embrace.

"You miss me?" Abbey asked, brushing a strand hair that had fallen out of place off of Heath's forehead. He blushed. "Yeah... it was impossible to do anything without you. My friend Jackie had to force food down my throat. I hated it when you weren't around. I'm incomplete without you, Bominable."

Abbey lightly punched Heath's arm. "Could of put that on nachos, that is how cheesy you sounding right of now."

Heath laughed in response. "Yeah, you're right. But, you're my best friend, Bominable, y'know that? It's hard knowing that you were dead."

"Thank you, Burns. I have mission for us today."

Transferring his hands from her waist to his pockets, Heath raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

A soft smile appeared across Abbey's face. "My mission is to ask you on date. Yours is to answer. I go first. Burns, would like to hang out after the work?"

Heath bit his lower lip, making it seem like he needed to think. "Hmmm... I guess so. I don't think I'm gonna be busy later."

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "Just answer the question."

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you," Heath agreed, clasping her hand into his own. A bright blush on her cheeks following. "You could do so much better than me, you know that?"

Abbey shook her head, disentangling her hand from his. His hand was too warm without her gloves. "Who ever say we be together?"

The male fire elemental blushed. "Uh... no one, but I meant-"

Abbey interrupted Heath, a sly smile on her face. "Was little test. You get too stumbly over words. Is not attractive to most."

Heath ran a hand through his flame-styled hair. "Yes ma'am. I'll get to you on that right after work." Hell, why did he agree if he wouldn't ever get rid of the butterfly colony in his stomach?

This would be a long day.


	12. Maybe I Like it This Way

(A/N: So it isn't the end yet... um... hey, look at the time, I should probably get going! Cliffhangers are awesome! ¡Chao!)

* * *

Jackie had never once seen Heath so smitten - maybe he had found someone other than Abbey. She thought this over, somewhat glancing at the young man in front of her. She would have to say something eventually, or would get more awkward then it already was.

"So... how's life been for you?" Jackie asked, finally looking up from the dining table in which she sat at her favorite restaurant. She felt her heart flutter a bit, but she pushed this aside with conversation.

But their past together was too hard to forget.

Jackson Jekkyll - half normie, now successful, and sitting across from his old friend Jackie - smiled nervously. Now that the two had seen each other other than at work, everything was different.

No, Jackson wasn't a model, not even in his wildest dreams. But he was lucky enough to have one as his date.

For the occasion, Jackson had gelled his bangs in place, them still being dark brown with blonde lowlights, and he wore his favorite tie. Nothing much had changed about him since long ago. But Jackie, however, well, Jackson had quite a few things he could say about her.

Instead of being flat-chested and overly skinny, Jackie seemed to be filled in, in all the right places, too. She was definitely not flat-chested anymore, and she had gained enough weight to look fuller, but exquisitely skinny all at once. In other words, she was beauty packed all into one life form.

Jackie had also taken the time to dye her hair back to its natural hair color - green. Jackson really liked it that way, in fact, he had persuaded all the companies she had modeled for them to not dye her hair. He thought it suited her well.

But instead of making it seem like he was checking her out, Jackson answered Jackie's question. "I'm fine."

Jackie chuckled lightly, toying with a piece of her hair. "That's good... I wouldn't want you to be bored or anything... hehehe..."

Jackson smiled lightly, he enjoyed the small amounts of time he had with Jackie. At least Holt hadn't gotten in the way this time.

Jackson knew that Jackie absolutely loathed Holt. His other half had broken her heart one too many times in the past, and Jackson was just learning about it now.

However, Jackson ignored the fact, and just attempted to have a decent chat with his friend. "Hey, don't worry about me. You're the star of this whole... date."

Jackie smiled. She didn't get to hear that often. "Thanks for being cool about it, but I want this to be my treat for you. You're the best agent a ghoul could have."

"You're the best model an agent could have."

Jackie rested her head upon her hands. "You know I could go on with this all day, right?"

Jackson chuckled. "That's why I'm stopping now. Do you want dessert, or should I just pay the guy?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I think this should be enough for one night... or one week, actually."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, knowing of Jackie's eating disorder. He was concerned about the topic, but didn't nag her about it because it was a night for her to enjoy, and, anyways, they were out in public. Everyone in the restaurant didn't need to know.

Jackson set the correct amount of money on the table, and the two set off towards the door. Jackie turned to her companion. "Thanks for taking me out to eat. Y'know you didn't need to do that, right?"

The normie nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. But you deserved it. Do you wanna, perhaps, do something else, or are you done for the night? Because I can easily drive you back to your house if you want."

The young lady stifled a chuckle, causing a goofy smile to speak across her face. Jackson obviously cared that much. "You're too sweet. See, this is exactly why I didn't need dessert. Let's go to that new bookstore, I hear they have that book your looking for."

Jackson smiled at Jackie, she knew what he liked. "That sounds cool. So, shall we get going to the car?"

Jackie nodded her head in agreement, entwining her fingers with his. She _definitley_ knew exactly what Jackson liked.


	13. Ummm CLIFFHANGER!

(A/N: You all love me, right? THEN YOU WOULD'VE REVIEWED! Please review this time. And, to the one who's little sister decided that they would be evil, you are COMPLETELY forgiven. I understand this, I have a little sister of my own. You should get an account so we can PM each other. Thanks, bye-bye! :D)

Abbey checked her phone. It still displayed the same time as before. It wasn't that hard to navigate through a building, was it?

I was around six, and Abbey had just got out of work. Heath should have, too. But he hadn't replied back to her texts or calls. Had he already found some other ghoul to chase after?

Frost formed at Abbey's feet as she pulled on her gloves. Her ice powers were becoming too powerful to handle lately, so if she was nervous, it would be best to keep your space from her.

Anger took over Abbey, and she tore off her gloves and threw them on the ground. Was she really getting herself upset over _Heath_? Thick layers of ice formed around her, jagged spikes here and there.

Unlike her favorite Disney character Elsa, Abbey couldn't get rid of her own ice - in fact, if she were to set off an eternal winter herself, it'd never go away. Everyone would freeze to death, and she'd be the only monster in this small town left.

She shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks. Freezing as they did. "Hey, Abbey? Is that you?" Someone nearby said. Abbey turned towards the monster.

It was Heath.

Abbey broke down, her head resting on her knees. Heath sat down next to her, himself as confused as she was.

Heath wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. He could hear his heart beating in his head as he clasped her head in his hands. "You're not alone, okay? Just... calm down. I don't like to see you like this."

The female yeti made her icy tears come to a cease. "You do not?"

Heath shook his head.

"Then why you be cause of it?" Abbey asked, feeling his warm breath on her face. "_Why_?"

Heath was tired of this now. "Oh, _fuck it,_" He said, closing in the space between the two, "can this change your mind?'

Before the ghoul could speak, Heath kissed Abbey. Her eyes shot wide open, and she sat still. This made Heath feel like he was trying to kiss a statue. He broke it apart, brushing hair out of her face. "Can you forgive me now?"


	14. Hi

**Ummm... hi. The poll is for my other story, sorry. I thought I mentioned that. Oh well. Anyways, read CreativeWritingSoul and I's story, "Through the Fire and Flames." Bye guys! Love you all! :)**


	15. Desperate

(A/N: Ummm, no offense to you guest, but I have no idea who or what 'Fall Out Boy' is. The only band I listen to is Paramore. Sorry. And to my pony friend; no worries, there is no one to beat up, it's all resolved. It was the reviewer's little sister. Payback, I guess?)

* * *

Heath blushed as he broke the kiss between he and Abbey.

Holy crap... did he just?

Heath prepared himself for a real beating. Abbey looked furious - and... confused?

Abbey blinked, still trying to process exactly what had just happened. She had a decision to make - be angry, or be sweet about it - and she chose to be angry. She quickly stood up from the pavement, her fists balling up with fury. "Why the _hell_ did just kiss me, Heath Burns?!"

Heath shyly smiled, slowly standing up. There was no use in running now. He waved slightly. "Ummm... hi?"

Abbey pushed Heath against the wall behind him, her nails digging into his shoulders. "So you want to play innocent?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Innocent does not work with Abbey. In fact, love does not work with Abbey."

Heath held in his rude comeback and decided he was going to try not to fuel the fire - something he did a lot. "I can see it in your eyes, Abbey. I know you're different than this. Yes, I know kissing you was the worst idea in the world, but, hey, at least I know you don't feel that way, right?"

Abbey's nails dug deeper. "How would actually know me, _hmmm?_ Explain that."

Heath cringed slightly. "There isn't anything to explain. Why are you acting like this?"

"Ugh." Abbey released her grip on Heath's shoulders. "This is the real Abbey, Heath Burns."

Heath crossed his arms. "So you're saying you hate me?"

Abbey stopped cold in her tracks. Was he really asking her that question? Yes, she really did care about Heath, and she did have some feelings for him - just a little - but none of that was realistic.

Heath was going to die eventually, wasn't he?

Abbey knew she couldn't control that. That was the problem. She knew this... yet she couldn't fire him or see him go. Abbey almost slapped herself in the face. She had to stop with this 'crush' nonsense.

But before she could get anymore lost in thought, Abbey answered Heath's question. "If you want real answer, yes and no."

Heath gave her a questioning look. "What the heck does that mean?"

Abbey sighed. She knew she'd have to give up on this someday. "Just... it is best you leave Abbey alone. Is very untrustworthy right now."

Heath shook his head. "But what about that date?"

"Cancel it."

Abbey started to walk away, but Heath caught her by the arm. "Okay, what kind of crap is that supposed to be? We both know _very_ well that you are awesome."

Abbey shook her head disapprovingly. "Awesome is only word could think of, was it not?"

Heath sighed, letting go of her arm. "Just... please don't leave, okay?"

Abbey's eyebrows knitted together. Why wasn't she leaving? "You sound desperate."

Before Heath could speak, Abbey's lips were placed over his as he was pushed back against the wall.

Obviously he wasn't the _only_ one who was desperate.


End file.
